Jessica (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Well now, I haven't seen you around before dear. You're ___? I'm Jessica. I raise livestock. Its lovely to meet you." *"You're chipper this morning, running all over the place. Ah, the energy of youth." *"Why hello there, __." *"Why hello there. You're looking well. Keep taking good care of yourself! A farmer doesn't get sick days." *"Hello there. You're working hard today. It makes me feel motivated!" 'Chat' *"How's the farm going? You just let me know if you need anything." *"Could you go drop in on Cheryl too? Thanks, dear." *"My Cheryl just idolizes her big brother. She's followed him around like his shadow ever since she could walk." *'You live in Bluebell:' "Isn't this a nice village to live in? We're all like one big family." *'At Town Hall:' "Oh, me? I just came to have a little chat with Rutger." *'During a typhoon:' "This is some typhoon... the animals are all nervous. The poor things..." *'After a typhoon:' "Wasn't the weather yesterday just something else? It spooked the animals so badly, it took me a while to calm them back down." *'Snowstorm:' "It's tough to get work done in weather like this. Are things alright at your place, ____?" *'When shown the blue feather: '"Oh my, what a surprise! If it isn't a Blue Feather! That sure takes me back... My husband brought me one when he proposed.." While working: *"Just go to the other side of the counter if you want to buy something." *"I'm working right now, as you can see. I can't chat." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower:' "Here for some shopping? Or are you just here to spy? Hahaha. I'm just joking dear." *'Two flowers: '"My animals are all sweet as pie. They give good milk, and lovely wool, too." *'Three flowers:' "How are things at your farm, ___? I do try to keep up on my competition. Hahaha." *'Four flowers:' "Are you getting enough to eat? You know, I worry about you sometimes. You need to eat to keep your strength up." *'Five flowers:' "With farm work, there's never a dull moment, wouldn't you say?" *'Six flowers:' "Looking at you reminds me of myself when I was a young rancher." *'Seven flowers:' "If you have any problems with your farm, just come and talk to me. I'm happy to help." 'Gifts' *'Liked Gift: '"You're giving this lovely gift to me? Thank you, dear." *'Neutral Gift:' "Thanks, dear. You shouldn't have." *'Disliked Gift:' "Oh, for me? This... is a pretty thoughtless gift." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, I couldn't take another gift today. Why don't you give it to someone else?" *'Birthday Gift:' "How in the world did you know it was my birthday? Thank you, dear. You've made me very happy." 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You live in Bluebell and lose: '"Sure, you lost today, but I know you'll win next time, dear!" *'You cheer for Bluebell and they lose:' "Well, we lost... If you'd been a bit more supportive, we... Oh, nothing, dear. Never you mind." *'You cheer for Bluebell and they win:' "I saw you cheering us on there, dear. We couldn't have won without your support." *'You live in Bluebell and win:' **"Did you teach yourself to cook? Maybe you could give me some pointers." **"I'm impressed you won. Congratulations! That's quite a feat!" Animal Festival Win: *"The festival today was really interesting. I learned a lot." *"Your was amazing! Congratulations! I can see I've got a lot of work to do if I want to keep up with you." Lose: "Don't let it get you down. You did well. I know that you gave it all you had. You should be proud!" Hand Fishing Contest Win: *"I'm glad I came to watch you today! Very impressive!" *"You must be tired after catching so many. Good work!" Flower Day Festival "Oh, for me? You're too sweet!" Music Festival *"This festival is so nice. It's so romantic, don't you think?" *"That was lovely, wasn't it? I feel so calm and peaceful now." Stargazing Festival "I wonder how we'll do this year. I just can't wait for the festival to start." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes